villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Morbius
Dr. Michael Morbius, Ph.D., M.D. is a character from Marvel Comics, serving as an enemy to Spider-Man, Blade, and Ghost Rider. He was a biogenetic scientist who was dying of a blood-destroying disease. He injected himself with radioactively altered vampire bat DNA, and it transformed him into a living vampire. Morbius developed a craving and need for human blood, especially the radioactive blood of Spider-Man, which he thought would cure his never-ending hunger. Biography ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' Morbius's only screen appearances to date were in Spider-Man Animated series where he was voiced by Nick Jameson (who also voiced Richard Fisk in this series). He was the main antagonist in season 2. Morbius first appeared in his human form in "Insidious Six" two-part episode. In these episodes, he has a romance with Felicia Hardy (a.k.a. the Black Cat). In the episode entitled "Morbius", he stole a vial of Peter Parker's blood in the belief that this was part of Parker's entry in a science competition they were both competing in. While examining the blood in his laboratory, one of the vampire bats he was experimenting on escaped, and began to lap it up. When Morbius tried to scare the bat away, it bit him. The bite infected him with Parker's irradiated blood, transforming him into a living vampire. He appeared as a villain in the following four episodes, Enter the Punisher, Duel of the Hunters, Blade the Vampire Hunter and The Immortal Vampire, along with "The Awakening" and "The Vampire Queen" in Season #4. In his earlier appearances, he goes on a rampage to turn everyone into Vampires. However, he was stopped by Spider-Man and Blade in The Immortal Vampire. At the end of "The Vampire Queen", Morbius stopped becoming an evil blood sucker thanks to a serum created by Abraham Whistler which suppresses anyone who has a vampiric urge for human blood, but only if they wanted to be human and joined forces with vampire hunter Blade and superhuman Black Cat, who was Felicia's alter ego that Morbius figured out in The Awakening, to stop Blade's evil mother, Mirium. Morbius made a cameo at the beginning and end of the second episode of the animated version of "Secret Wars," along with Blade, who were not only concerned about stopping Mirium but curious where Black Cat went (she was transported from Earth to the Secret Wars planet to fight alongside with Spider-Man as one of the heroes to help him). That was the last appearance of Morbius in the show. A notable thing about Morbius is that the censorship for the show did not allow vampires to appear. So to allow the use of Morbius, he could not bite victims to drink their blood. Despite having fangs, and evidently being a vampire, he instead had to drain victims through blood suckers on his hands. And blood is only referred to as "plasma". The word "blood" is commonly used in non-vampire episodes. Though, the words "blood-bath","blood sample" and so on are used throughout the series (including vampire episodes). Also, in "The Immortal vampire", Morbius says to Peter: "I need a sample of the neogenic blood you created". ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Morbius makes his appearance in Ultimate Spider-Man vs the Sinister Six. He was voiced by Ben Diskin. Morbius is a Hydra Scientist tasked by Arnim Zola to work on an experiment using a venom sample with Doctor Octopus. They succeeded as they made a chemically enhanced version of venom known as Anti-Venom that possessed Harry Osborn and began to annihilate Agent Venom. Anti-Venom nearly destroys Agent Venom until Spider-Man managed to defeat it after he interrogated Morbius. Morbius later appeared in Symbiote Saga, where he assaulted Spider-Man and Agent Venom in a Warmachine Armor to collect a sample of Venom from Flash. He succeeds and retreats to a research building, where he begins to experiment on it with Doctor Octopus, who is now a captive of Hydra after his deception. This time, they created Carnage, and once they succeeded, Morbius calls upon two Hydra Agents to dispatch Doctor Octopus. However, once Spider-Man and Flash Thompson showed up, Doctor Octopus injects Morbius with bat DNA, turning him into a vampire humanoid. In retribution, Morbius throws the Carnage symbiote at Doc Ock that soon possesses him. Once Morbius transformed into a humanoid bat, he flies away from the building, leaving Spider-Man and Agent Venom to deal with the Carnage possessed Doctor Octopus. After Spider-Man managed to stop the Carnage infection upon the city with the help with Anti-Venom, the Carnage entrails upon the streets form together into a giant that made its way to Horizon High, where it then spreads itself upon the entire school, infecting Mary Jane Watson there and transforming her into the Carnage Queen. Morbius had evolved closer to his human form and arrives at the school and begins his search for the Carnage Queen. Once he found her fighting Spider-Man, Agent Venom, and Iron Patriot, Morbius places a device upon her head and mind controls her. Spider-Man, Agent Venom, and Iron Patriot are then subdued and are taken to the Shield Academy, where Morbius reveals his plan is to infect the world with Hydra missiles armed with Carnage symbiotes. As Morbius then orders Carnage Queen to destroy Spider-Man, Spider-Man manages to destroy the device on her, freeing her from Morbius' control. Carnage Queen soon assaults Morbius. Morbius tried to absorb the life energy from Carnage Queen, but had no luck at it and had his life energy drained instead. Sony's Marvel Universe Morbius will appear as the titular main protagonist in the 2020 film Morbius, a part of Sony's ongoing cinematic universe in association with Marvel. He will be portrayed by Jared Leto, who previously portrayed the Joker in the DC Extended Universe. Gallery Morbius.jpeg Morbius MUA 3.png|Morbius in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order. Morbius-Jared-Leto.jpg|Jared Leto as Morbius in the titular 2020 film. Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Ghost Rider Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Ferals Category:Male Category:Blade Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Mentally Ill Category:Man-Eaters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Delusional Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:Redeemed Category:Serial Killers Category:In Love Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Cannibals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Criminals Category:Undead